OS-Sammlung mit verrückten Pairings
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Hier werden One Shots zur verrückten BTR-Pairings geschrieben, aber auch normale Parings schaffen den Weg hierhin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitavo:**

**Bitters x Gustavo**

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen in L.A. und Gustavo arbeitete mal wieder mit seinen Hunden, die ihm mal wieder den letzten Nerv raubten und Gustavo wusste nicht, wann er wieder so richtig ausrasten würde und die Jungs hinterher rennen würde, um mal wieder zu versuchen, die Jungs umzubringen, da sie sich nicht an seinen Regeln halten wollten und ihn immer widersprachen und das mochte Gustavo überhaupt nicht, dass man ihn widersprach.  
Erstmals nahmen die Jungs einen Song für Erwachsene auf, denn es ging diesmal im Song über Sex und die Jungs konnte nicht ernst bleiben und musste fast immer lachen, wenn sie das Wort Sex oder was anderes perverses aus dem Song sangen, dabei dachte Gustavo, dass Kendall und Logan jedenfalls bei dem Song ernstnahmen, denn schließlich waren Kendall und Logan ein Paar und sicher auch keine Jungfrauen mehr, so wie sie sich ganze Zeit beim dem Lied angeguckt haben, aber da hatte sich Gustavo leider gewaltig geirrt, denn auch Logan und Kendall lachten über die perverse Zeilen des Songs los.  
Die Wut kochte mal wieder in Gustavo auf, aber anstatt das er rumschreit oder Rauch aus seinen Ohren kamen, kam diesmal das Rauch aus seinem Mund raus und die Jungs sahen ihn panisch an, denn sie waren sich sicher, dass das nicht normal war, was grade mit Gustavo passierte und sie waren sich alle einig, dass es das beste wäre, jetzt einfach wieder ins Palm Woods zu rennen und versuchen würden sich diesmal besser vor ihm zu verstecken, wo es keine scharfen Messer gäbe, womit er ihnen abstechen könnte.  
Doch Gustavo wusste schon, dass die wegrennen würden und rannte dann schnell hinterher, denn er wusste, dass sie sich immer im Palm Woods verstecken, das früher so und er war sich sicher, dass die Jungs sich auch da verstecken würden, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er Verstärkung gegen die Jungs bräuchte und da kam schließlich nur einer in Frage und dieser war natürlich Bitters, denn er konnte die Jungs überhaupt nicht ausstehen, da sie den ganzen Palm Woods auf den Kopf brachten und er nicht alles wieder aufräumen wollte und er schwor sich, dass er eines Tages die Jungs vernichten würde.  
Die Jungs rannten schnell ins Palm Woods, krachten kurz mit Bitters zusammen, rannten dann einfach weiter und überhörten, dass was Bitter gesagt hatte, dass er sie vernichten würde, da sie sich schließlich schon vor Gustavo in Sicherheit bringen mussten, denn sie hatten ihn noch nie so sauer gesehen, als er jetzt war und die Jungs waren sich sicher, dass sie es definitiv zu weitgetrieben haben, dabei wollten sie doch so hart versuchen bei dem Song ernst zu bleiben, was aber anscheinend scheiterte, denn sonst würden sie sich keine Sorgen um ihr Leben machen, dass eventuell schnell zu Ende sein könnte, doch das würde sicherlich noch nicht heute passiere, das schworen sie sich nämlich.  
Gustavo rannte, so schnell wie er konnte, in den Palm Woods, wo er dann, der noch auf den Boden liegende, über Bitters stolperte, dann selbst auf den Boden flieg, sich aber wieder aufrappelte, dann Bitters hoch half und dieser bedankte sich bei Gustavo, dass er ihn geholfen hatte, denn er wollte ja nicht für immer auf den Boden liegen und er war einfach zu faul, um selbst aufzustehen, da er der Meinung war, dass eh nur wieder zu Boden gerannt wird und dazu hatte er keine Lust.

Lassen Sie mich raten, die Affenhunde haben sie überrannt, stimmts?

Ja.  
Wieso haben sie denen nur einen 10 Jahresvertrag im Palm Woods gegeben?  
Die stellen das gesamte Palm Woods auf den Kopf!

Ach kommen Sie, bestimmt übertreiben Sie nur.  
Die Jungs können mal launisch, egoistisch und laut sein, aber wenn man die näher kennt, sind sie eigentlich sehr nett

Das bezweifele ich, dass Sie damit recht haben, dass die Jungs nett seien, denn sonst würden sie Regeln einhalten und würden nicht versuchen, dass ganze Palm Woods auf den Kopf zu stellen

Wenn Sie meinen…

Wollen Sie mal mit mir ausgehen?

Äjm…ich weiß nicht…okay

~~Nach dem Date~~

Es hatte sehr zwischen Gustavon und Bitters geknistert und es war auch das erste Mal für Bitters, dass sein Date länger war als nur eine Sekunde.  
Die Jungs kamen langsam aus ihren Versteck raus, sahen sich um, ob es wieder sich war, doch was sie sahen, schockte sie, denn Gustavo und Bitters küssten sich grade.

Und ich dachte immer, dass Gustavo und Kelly mal ein Paar werden, sagte Logan und alle nickten nur.

Sie sahen Bitters und Gustavo weiter beim knutschen zu und sahen, dass Gustavo und Bitters in Bitters Zimmer gingen und sie wollten sich nicht vorstellen, was die da gleich machen werden.  
Aber Logan schnappte sich Kendall und ging mit ihm auf sein Zimmer, für eine heiße Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kentavo**

**Kendall x Gustavo**

Es war ein freier Tag für die Jungs, da sie heute keinen weiteren Song für Gustavo aufnehmen mussten, da sie erstens ausgepowert waren und zweitens auch mal etwas Freizeit von ihrem Produzenten bräuchten.  
Logan war bei Camille, Carlos war bei Stephanie, James war am Pool und flirtete mit irgendwelchen Mädels, während Kendall gelangweilt auf der Couch im Apartment saß.  
Kendall wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, da seine besten Freunde was anderes machen wollten und zwar Sex.  
Deswegen war Logan auch bei Camille und Carlos bei Stephanie und na ja, dass mit James konnte man sich ja schon denken, warum er am Pool mit den Mädels flirtete, aber Kendall war der einzige, der heute kein Sex haben konnte, da Jo mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, da sie Gefühle für Jett entwickelt hatte.  
Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihn für diesen selbstsüchtigen, selbstverliebten Vollidiot verlassen hatte, obwohl vorgestern noch alles friede-Freude-Eierkuchen war.  
Kendall stand von der Couch auf, ging raus und knallte mit einem wütenden Logan zusammen.

Man, Logan.  
Mein Kopf…ahh  
Was ist denn passiert?

Camille hat mich mit Steve betrogen

Sie hat was?  
Wann?

Gestern!

Und dabei wollte ich heute mein erstes mal mit ihr machen und dann beichtet sie. Dass sie mich betrogen hat, mal wieder

Sie ist so eine Bi….du weißt schon

Du kannst es gerne laut aussprechen

EINE BITCH!

DA HAST DU SOWAS VON RECHT, KENDALL!

Wenn du eine Schulter zum ausheulen brauchst, steht meiner gerne zu Verfügung.

Danke, aber ich will erstmal allein sein, um das alles zu verdauen

Okay, aber du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, oder Logan?

Ja, Kendall.  
Ich bin dankbar, dass ich so ein wundervollen besten Freund habe

Das gleiche könnte ich dir auch sagen

Ich bin nicht wundervoll, denn Camille hat mich betrogen

Vergiss die Bitch, du hast jemand besseres verdient

Nein, ich werde für immer alleine bleiben

Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher

Was meinst du damit?

Ach, rede doch mit Carlos

Was hat Carlos damit zu tun?

Wirst du schon sehen Logan

Logan sah Kendall verwirrt an, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in deren Apartment.  
Kendall lachte in sich hinein, dass Logan es nicht checkte, worauf er hinaus wollte, denn Carlos war verliebt in Logan und Stephanie war nur Carlos Cover, damit Logan nicht hinter seine Gefühlen kommen konnte, da dieser zuvor ja noch mit Camille zusammen war.  
Er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und machte sich dann weiter auf den Weg, um spazieren zu gehen und er wusste leider immer noch nicht, was er dann machen sollte.  
Nach 20 Minuten, war er im Palm Woods Park angekommen, aber wusste immer noch nicht, was er machen sollte, doch dann bekam er ein Anruf auf seinen Handy und er hoffte, dass jetzt mal was spannendes passieren würde.

Hallo?  
Kendall am Apparat

Hier ist Gustavo.  
Kendall, komm sofort ins Studio.  
Ich habe aus versehen dein Take gelöscht, so musst du dein Part wieder erneut singen

Na schön, dann habe ich wenigstens mal was zu tun

Kendall legte auf, steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Roquce Records, um seinen Part wieder erneut aufnehmen zu lassen.  
Als er dort ankam, ging er rein und ging in die Tonkabine rein und machte die Augen breit auf, denn vor ihm stand ein dekorierter Tisch mit einem verdeckten Gericht und 2 angezündeten Kerzen.

Da bist du ja Kendall

Kendall drehte sich um und seine Augen wurden noch breiter, denn vor ihm stand Gustavo, der einen Smoking an hatte.

Was ist hier los, Gustavo?

Ein…Bandmeeting?

Warum sind dann Carlos, Logan und James nicht da?

Na gut, es ist für dich!

Für was?

EIN DATE!  
ZU FRIEDEN!

Sie stehen auf mich Gustavo?, fragte Kendall lachend.

Was ist daran so komisch?

Erstens du nennt mich immer Hund oder Affenhund und zweitens bin ich jünger als sie

Das Alter spielt doch keine Rolle

Und für Grund 1?

Man Kendall, ich bin verliebt in dich und ich wollte nicht, dass es die anderen was merken, dass ich auf dich stehe, da es schon so viele solche Fälle gab, wo sich der Produzenten in seinen….ach du weißt schon

Okay, dann ist das ein Date

Du sagst ja?

Warum sollte ich nicht?

Weil ich dein Produzent bin?

Wie du bereits gesagt hast, macht das keine Rolle und das Alter genauso wenig

Kendall und Gustavo setzten sich hin, unterhielt sich und aßen dann das Gericht auf, das Gustavo gekocht hatte und Kendall wusste nicht, dass Gustavo kochen konnte und dass er überhaupt so nett war.  
Sie kicherten herum, erzählten einander Witze und küssten sich ab und zu mal auf den Mund.  
Doch dann wurde es langsam spät und Kendall musste allmählich wieder zurück ins Palm Woods.

Willst du nicht mit in meiner Villa kommen und was machen?

Sorry Gusi, aber ich möchte noch kein Sex haben, ich wurde grade erst von Jo verlassen, als wir Sex hatten und ich will das nicht wieder so durchmachen

Oh, kann ich verstehen.  
Bis morgen Kennylein

Kendall küsste Gustavo leidenschaftlich und machte sich dann wieder auf den nachhause Weg.  
Dort traf er auf einen Durchgeschwitzten James und er wusste sofort, was er getrieben hatte, vor allem weil er nach Sperma roch.

Und James, mit wie vielen Mädels hast du gebummst?

Gebummst?  
Sag doch einfach gefickt, wir sind doch Freunde.  
Und es war ein flotter dreier

Du weißt schon, dass du noch nach Sex riechst oder?

Jap, und?

Meine Mutter ist da und sie wird das sicherlich auch riechen

Mist, daran habe ich nicht gedacht

Zu gut, dass ich mein Parfüm mitgenommen hatte

Danke Kendall.  
Bist mein Ritter in der Not

Die beiden gingen dann in ihr Apartment rein und machten geschockt die Augen auf und Kendall flüsterte zu James:

Vielleicht ist mein Mutter doch nicht da

Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf die Couch, wo zwei nackte Leute waren und einer seinen Hintern hin und her schaukelte und bei näheren Hinblick sahen sie, dass es Carlos und Logan war und Carlos sein Hintern hin und her schaukelte und Logan immer aufstöhnte.  
James machte ein Hustgeräuscht, woraufhin die beiden Kendall und James geschockt ansahen.

Einfach weiter machen und hinterher bitte die Couch waschen, sagte Kendall und ging in sein Zimmer, aber davor sagte er noch was.

Schön, dass ihr beiden endlich zusammen seid, aber bitte verlegt nächstes mal euer Liebesspiel in eurem Zimmer, denn meine Mom hätte euch erwischen können

Ich: Eigentlich wollte ich ein Sex-Szene schreiben, aber der Mann hier *auf Kendall zeig* wollte mich nicht lassen *sauer guck*

Kendall: Du musst ja auch nicht mit Gustavo schlafen!  
Allein, dass ich ihn küssen musste, bäh.

Ich: Wo ist dein Sinn für Humor?

Kendall: Ist weggeblasen, als Gustavo mich geküsst hat.

Logan: Eins versteh ich bei deiner Geschichten immer noch nicht, wieso schreibst du fast immer Sex-Szenen?  
Bist du vielleicht..Notgeil?

Ich…*Logan anschau und darüber nachdenk* Vielleicht…vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
Trag mich doch in dein Zimmer und finde es heraus *lacht*

Logan: *packt Dome, hebt ihn auf und geht in sein Zimmer*

Ich: Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint.  
Kendall, Carlos, James HILFE!

Kendall,Carlos & James: HABT SPAß!


	3. Chapter 3

** Leniffer**

**Logan Mitchell x Jennifer Knight**

**und etwas Kogan**

**Logan x Kendall**

Kendall konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was er grade gesehen hatte. Er hatte Logan dabei erwischt, wie er mit Kendalls Mutter geschlafen hatte. Kendall rannte geschockt aus dem Apartment Richtung Palm Woods-Park und setzte sich auf eine abgelegene Wiese hin. Warum tut ihm sein bester Freund ihn nur so was an und schlief mit der Mutter? Kendall verstand die Welt nicht mehr und aus seinen liebenvollen Augen liefen die ersten Tränen herunter. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass Logan so etwas tun würde, da er immer nett zu schienen sei. Doch da hatte sich Kendall wohl oder übel geirrt. Kendall rollte sich zusammen und weinte laut in seine Beine, denn er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren und wenn seine Mom und Logan heiraten würde, müsse er Logan Dad nennen und die Freundschaft würde dann nicht mehr existieren. Außerdem war er ein kleines bisschen in Logan verknallt und seine Mutter nahm ihm Logan einfach weg. Okay, es wusste auch keiner, dass Kendall in Logan verliebt war, aber trotzdem hätten die anderen Rücksichten auf seine Gefühle nehmen können.  
Während Kendall weiterhin weinend auf der Bank saß, zog sich Logan grade wieder die Boxershorts und seine Hose wieder an und fühlte sich schrecklich für das, was Kendall gesehen hatte. Tatsache war, dass Logan es nicht soweit kommen wollten ließe, da er wusste, dass Kendall verletzt werden könnte, aber seine Teenager-Hormone hatten letztendlich doch gewonnen und dafür verfluchte er sich seelisch. Logan wusste echt nicht, wieso er auf seine Hormone gehört hatte, anstatt auf seinen Kopf, aber erst mal müsse er das mit Kendall wieder in Ordnung bringen. Als erstes müsse er dafür Sorgen, dass so was vorhin geschah, nie wieder passieren würde und zweitens, müsse er Kendall finden und mit ihm darüber reden. Logan zog sich die Schuhe an, ging zu Mrs. Knight rüber und räusperte sich kurz. Diese erschrak sich kurz auf, da sie eigentlich mit Kendall gerechnet hatte, aber beruhigte sich dann wieder.

Was gibt's Logan?

So kann es mit uns nicht weitergehen Mrs. Knight. Ich weiß, der Sex war ziemlich geil, aber Kendall ist mein bester Freund und beste Freunde tun sich so was nicht an. Ich will Kendall nicht verlieren. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das, Mama Knight

Klar Logan. Das letzte was ich will, ist es eure Freundschaft zu zerstören. Nun geh, finde ihn und rede mit ihm.

Logan suchte das ganze Palm Woods nach Kendall ab, fand ihn aber nirgends, als wäre er von Erdboden verschluckt. Langsam wünschte Logan sich, er wäre als ein Mädel geboren, denn dann wäre so was sicherlich nicht passiert und müsse jetzt Kendall nicht suchen. Dann erinnerte sich Logan wieder daran, dass Kendall mal was über einen abgelegene Wiese im Palm Woods-Park erzählt hatte und er machte sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Allmählich ging Logan die Puste aus, doch das Gefühl vergaß er sofort, als er Schluchzen und Weinen hörte und ging dem Geräusch entlang. Dort angekommen, brach es Logan das Herz, was er dort sah. Sein bester Freund war in einer Kugel zusammengrollt und weinte stark und so hatte Logan Kendall noch nie gesehen. Logan ging langsam zu Kendall hinüber, setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm auf Kendalls Rücken. Dieser sah kurz auf, sah Logan nur weinend an und schüttelte Logans Hand von seinen Rücken runter, was Logan enttäuscht aufseufzen ließ.

Hör zu Kendall. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich mit deiner Mutter geschlafen habe. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich alles verhindern und eher auf mein Hirn hören, statt auf meine jugendlichen Hormone.

Wie konntest du mir nur so was antun Logan? Wieso hast du mit meiner Mutter geschlafen? Hättest doch auch mit Camille ficken können , schluchzte Kendall laut raus.

Wie gesagt Kendall, ich war naiv gewesen und habe auf meine Hormone gehört, anstatt auf mein Verstand. Ich verlange auch nicht, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich will nur, dass du nicht sauer auf deiner Mom bist, sondern nur auf mich. Es war schön, dich als besten Freund zu haben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch dein bester Freund bin, oder?

Du wirst immer mein bester Freund sein Logan. Egal was du für ein Mist verzapft. Aber bitte, tu mir so was nicht mehr an, denn es war kein schöner Anblick

Ich verspreche hiermit, dass ich nicht mehr mit deiner Mutter schlafen werden. Ehrenwort!

Ich bin trotzdem noch sauer auf dich, Loges

Ich weiß K-Dog. Ich wäre auch so, wenn du mit meiner Mutter schlafen würdest. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wie du wieder normal mit mir reden kannst

Das wird ein Weile dauern, bis ich das alles verdaut habe. Aber vielleicht kann ich dann wieder normal zu dir sein, ohne das ich dran denken muss, dass du Sex mit meiner Mutter hattest

Und ich werde solange warten, bis du soweit bist mir vollkommen zu verzeihen. Sollen wir wieder zurück gehen?

Kendall nickte nur leicht und die beiden machten sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Palm Woods. Dort angekommen, liefen sie zu ihren Apartment, gingen rein und Kendall sah, dass seine Mutter auf der Couch saß, dabei hatte er ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, sie jetzt zusehen. Immerhin hatte sie mit Logan geschlafen, in den Kendall schon etwas länger verknallt war. Kendall fing wieder an zu weinen, rannte in sein Zimmer und Logan sah traurig hinterher. Logan wollte Kendall grade hinterher gehen, doch Mrs. Knight hielt Logan fest und meinte, dass sie mit Kendall reden wolle.  
Kendall saß auf seinem Bett und weinte. Dann kam Mrs. Knight in Kendalls Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn.

Kendall, Schatz…

Nenn mich nicht so! Du hast mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen! Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht dafür, mit einem Minderjährigen zu schlafen?

Was regst du dich jetzt so auf Kendall? Es war doch nur Sex und ne einmalige Sache

Warum ich mich so aufrege? Gott, bist du so blind, Mom?! DU HAST MIT MEINEM BESTEN FREUND GESCHLAFEN, INDEM ICH VERKNALLT BIN!

Kendall, ich…

RAUS!

K…l

ICH SAGTE….RAUS!

~~~Gegend Abend~~~

Kendall hatte seine Koffer gepackt und war sich sicher, dass er diesen Schritt wagen würde, denn hier wollte er sicher nicht mehr bleiben. Er sah sich noch kurz in sein Zimmer um, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass er nichts vergessen würde und ging dann Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen ihn geschockt ansahen.

Kendall, was bedeutet das alles?, fragte Carlos und zeigte auf den Koffer.

Ich werde Los Angeles verlassen und wieder zurück nach Minnesota gehen. Für immer

So was kannst du uns nicht antun, Kendall, sagte James.

Aber meine Mom kann mir was antun, was ich nicht will oder was?, fragte Kendall sarkastisch.

Kendall, wir haben doch darüber geredet. So was wird nie wieder vorkommen, sagte Logan.

Und wenn doch?, fragte Kendall.

Da Logan mit der Antwort zögerte, schüttelte Kendall nur mit dem Kopf und verließ das Apartment mit einem Lauten Türknall. Kendall stieg in das Taxi ein und fuhr Richtung Flughafen. Dort angekommen, bezahlte er den Taxifahrer, stieg aus und ging in den Flughafen rein. Dann ging er durch das Check-In, drehte sich noch mal um und flüsterte Leb wohl Los Angeles…Leb Wohl…Logan und ging dann weiter.

Währenddessen im Apartment

Die Jungs sahen die Tür immer noch mit geschockten Augen an. Kendall war einfach so abgehauen. James und Carlos sahen Logan fragend an, da sie wissen wollten, was vorgefallen war. Logan atmete tief ein und aus und erzählte den beiden, was alles passiert war. Sie sahen Logan mit schockierten Augen, denn sie hatten nie gedacht, dass Logan so etwas jetzt tun würde. Mrs. Knight kam ins Wohnzimmer und fragte sich, was los war.

Kendall ist wieder zurück nach Minnesota geflogen, sagte Carlos angewidert zu Mrs. Knight

Logan…flieg ihn nach…Er ist verliebt in dich und deswegen so sauer auf mich, sagte Mrs. Knight.

Logan machte die Augen weit auf, zog sich schnell ne Jacke an und sprintete regelrecht zum Flughafen (Anmerkung: Man erinnere sich, wie er in Big Time Contest gerannt ist, zu geil xD). Dort angekommen ging er zur Rezeption.

Was kann ich für Sie tun?, fragte die Dame.

Ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Minnesota, sagte Logan außer Puste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kogan/ Buddah Knight: **  
** Hauptpairing: Kendall x Logan**  
** Nebenpairing: Jennifer Knight x Buddah Bob (Fortsetzung zum vorherigen OS**

Die Jungs sahen die Tür immer noch mit geschockten Augen an. Kendall war einfach so abgehauen. James und Carlos sahen Logan fragend an, da sie wissen wollten, was vorgefallen war. Logan atmete tief ein und aus und erzählte den beiden, was alles passiert war. Sie sahen Logan mit schockierten Augen, denn sie hatten nie gedacht, dass Logan so etwas jetzt tun würde. Mrs. Knight kam ins Wohnzimmer und fragte sich, was los war.

Kendall ist wieder zurück nach Minnesota geflogen, sagte Carlos angewidert zu Mrs. Knight

Logan…flieg ihn nach…Er ist verliebt in dich und deswegen so sauer auf mich, sagte Mrs. Knight.

Logan machte die Augen weit auf, zog sich schnell ne Jacke an und sprintete regelrecht zum Flughafen (Anmerkung: Man erinnere sich, wie er in Big Time Contest gerannt ist, zu geil xD). Dort angekommen ging er zur Rezeption.

Was kann ich für Sie tun?, fragte die Dame.

Ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Minnesota, sagte Logan außer Puste.

Die Dame tippte alles in ihren Computer rein und sah Logan dann an.

Sie haben echt Glück gehabt. Ein Ticket ist noch da, sagte die Dame und übergab Logan das letzte Ticket.

Logan bedankte sich herzlich bei der Dame, ging dann durch den Check-In und wartete bis der Flieger ankommen würde. Solange setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte immer wieder Kendall anzurufen, dieser ihn aber immer wieder wegdrückte und Logan konnte es auch vollkommen verstehen, wieso Kendall ihn wegdrückte. Logan ging dann auf Twitter und schrieb dort Kendall eine Direktnachricht, dass er rangehen solle. Doch dieser bekam direkt ne Antwort von Kendall. In der Nachricht stand: NEIN!  
Logan seufzte trauig, legte sein Handy wieder in die Jackentasche und wartete weiter.

~~~Im Palm Woods~~~

Carlos und James gingen immer noch aus den Weg, weil sie mit Logan geschlafen hatte und deswegen Kendall abgehauen war. Was war das für eine Mutter, die den heimlichen Schwarm ihres Sohnes fickte?

Wie konnte Sie das Kendall nur antun?, fragte Carlos James.

Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich hoffe, dass Logan Kendall wieder zurückbringen kann. Ohne Kendall ist es einfach nicht mehr das selbe. Ohne Ihn gäbe es BTR gar nicht und ohne Kendall will ich auch nicht mehr weiter machen, antwortete James.

Ich auch nicht, stimmte Carlos ein und die beiden gingen in ihren Zimmer, den sie zusammen teilten.

Mrs. Knight saß währenddessen auf ihren Bett und weinte stark, da sie es eigentlich nicht wollte, dass es sich zu entwickeln würde. Sie sah sich die alten Fotos mit Kendall und ihr an und realisierte, dass sie ihren Sohn wohl für immer verloren hatte. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, ging raus und spazierte etwas in Park herum.  
Dann knallte sie mit Buddah Bob zusammen, fiel auf den Boden und er half ihr wieder hoch. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und sie wussten, was der jeweilge andere wollte.

~~~Zurück zum Flughafen~~~  
Logans Flieger war endlich angekommen, der ihn zu Kendall bringen sollte. Er stand vom Stuhl auf, stieg in den Flugzeug rein und setzte sich auf den Platz hin, welches auf den Ticket stand. Er holte sich seine Kopfhörer raus und hörte seine Lieblingssongs, die alle von Kendall gecovert wurden und er fand, dass Kendall eine wunderschöne Stimme hatte und es besser als das Original war.  
Nach ca 9 Stunden Flug war endlich in Minnesota gelandet und machte sich sofort auf dem Weg zu dem alten Haus der Knight's. Als er dort ankam, klingelte und klopfte er wie ein Verrückter, doch niemand machte die Tür auf. Also war Kendall doch nicht hier, aber wo könnte er sein? Logan griff wieder nach seinem Handy, öffnete die Twitter-App und schickte Kendall eine Direktnachricht:

Kendall, wo bist du? Ich bin hier in Minnesota bei eure alte Wohnung. Bitte Antworten, muss mit dir reden. :)

Logan klickte mit seinem Finger auf den Senden-Button auf seinem Touch-Screen Handy, setzte sich auf den Fußboden und wartete bis Kendall antworten würde. Paar Minuten bekam er seine Antwort.

Tipp: Ich befinde mich dort, wo ich öfters bin, wenn ich niedergeschlagen bin und du mich aufheiterst!

Logan wusste sofort, welchen Platz Kendall meinte. Also stand er auf und rannte schnell zu der Wohnung seiner Familie, denn Kendall war immer im seinem Zimmer, wenn er traurig war. Als er dort ankam, klingelte an der Tür. Die Tür wurde von seiner Mutter geöffnet, die Logan sofort in die Arme nahm.

Ich habe dich vermisst Hortense., sagte seine Mutter.

Mom...Ich hasse den Namen, sagte Logan genervt und seine Mutter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ist Kendall hier?, fragte Logan.

Er ist in deinem Zimmer, antwortete seine Mutter.

Logan nickte, ging die Treppen hoch und ging in sein Zimmer rein, wo Kendall auf sein Bett saß. Er lief zu seinem Bett, setzte sich neben Kendall hin.

Hey, sagte Logan.

Hey, sagte Kendall gefühlslos.

Du hasst mich doch noch, obwohl wir im Park geredet haben., realisierte Logan.

Ich habe wirklich versucht dir zur Verzeihen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Jedes mal muss ich dran denken, wie euch gesehen habe. Das bringt mich noch um!, schrie Kendall, was Logan etwas Angst machte.

Kendall war wirklich sauer und Logan wusste wie er ihn beruhigen konnte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter und bewegte seinen Kopf in Kreisbewegungen, um Kendalls Schulter zu massieren. Dann küsste er Kendalls Stirn und strich ihn durch die Haare. Sein Plan schien wohl aufzugehen, denn Kendall beruhigte sich wieder.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrienen habe Logan,, sagte Kendall auf einmal.

Ist kein Problem Kendall. Ich habe es schließlich nicht anders verdient. Aber gibts du mir noch eine weitere Chance? Ich will dich nicht als besten Freund verlieren oder...etwas mehr, sagte Logan.

Mehr?, fragte Kendall verwirrt, da er nicht wusste, wo Logan hinaus wollte.

Boyfriends-Ebene. Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass du in mich verliebt bist, deswegen bin ich dir hinterhergeflogen, weil ich das selbe auch für dich fühle, erklärte Logan.

Meinst du das Ernst?, fragte Kendall.

So ernst wie es nur geht, Kendall, sagte Logan, hob seinen Kopf von Kendalls Schulter und sah ihn dann an.

Kendall drehte seinen Kopf zu Logan hin und sah in seinen Schokoladenbraune Augen. Er bemerkte, dass die Brünette die Wahrheit sagte, deswegen legte er seine Lippen sofort auf die von Logans. Logan schien erst überrascht zu sein, erwiderte den Kuss aber sofort. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, lösten sich aber, als sie Luft holten mussten.

Zu was machst uns das?, fragte Kendall.

Boyfriends?, fragte Logan.

Ich würde gerne dein Freund sein, Logan, lächelte Kendall.

Gut, denn ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen, grinste Logan, ehe sein Handy summte.

Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und las sich die SMS durch, die er bekommen hatte und musste lachen.

Was ist so witzig?, fragte Kendall.

Du bist nicht der Einzige, der deine Mutter beim Sex erwischt. James und Carlos wollten sich bei deiner Mutter für ihren Verhalten entschuldigen und haben deine Mutter erwischt, wie sie mit Buddah Bob Sex hatte, erzählte Logan.

Also, ich möchte nicht in ihre Haut stecken. Buddah Bob..Nackt? Ih, nein danke, sagte Kendall und Logan nickte.

Also, was wollen wir machen?, fragte Logan.

Nun ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen. Und was machen Pärchen normalerweise? Ficken...Also, nur wenn du willst, sagte Kendall und wurde auf der Stelle rot.

Logan lächelte, stand auf, schloss die Tür ab, damit seine Eltern nicht reinplatzen würden und ging zurück zu Kendall. Und den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher selber denken...


	5. Chapter 5

**Die Helmliebe **

**Carlos x Helm, Logan x Carlos,**

**Logan x Camille (One Night Stand), Kendall x James**

**Warnung: Sexuelle Inhalte. **

**Ich habe euch gewarnt ;-)**

Carlos! HELME HABEN LÖCHER! DAS HABE ICH DIR DOCH SCHON MAL GESAGT!, schrie Logan in Wut, als seine Hausaufgaben mal wieder von Milch durchnässt waren.

Schrei mich und mein Helm nicht an. Außerdem kannst du deine Hausaufgaben auch in deinem Zimmer machen, denn dort hast du auch einen Schreibtisch., sagte Carlos genervt.

UND DU KÖNNTEST IN DEIN ZIMMER ESSEN, DU KRANKER IDIOT, schrie Logan, obwohl er es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Carlos Augen wurden wässrig, was Logan sofort bemerkte. Die ersten Tränen liefen über Carlos Wangen. Er schnappte sich seinen Helm, rannte weinend in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu und verriegelte diese.

Logan war währenddessen noch im Wohnzimmer uns sah dabei zu, wie Carlos in sein Zimmer gerannt ist. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, was er zu Carlos gesagt hat. Er war einfach nur wütend und er konnte nicht kontrollieren, was er sagte, wenn er wütend ist. Er wollte den Latino niemals im Leben absichtlich verletzten, denn er akzeptierte Carlos, so wie er war. Egal ob er auf Mädchen stand oder auf Jungs oder auf Gegenstände. Carlos würde immer derselbe sein. Außerdem hatte Logan ein Auge auf Carlos, dieser es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber Logan hoffte jeden Tag, dass Carlos es bald bemerken würde.

~~Währenddessen bei Kendall und James~~

Kendall und James waren bei Gustavo und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie für einen Monat Urlaub bekommen würde, da James geplant hatte, mit der ganze Gruppe einen Ausflug nach Japan zu machen, um die Nintendo Company zu besuchen. Kendall war von James Idee völlig begeistert, da er ein Fan von Mario, Zelda und Pokémon war. Sie waren total überrascht, als Gustavo eingestimmt hatte. James und Carlos bedankten sich bei Gustavo und gingen dann aus Gustavos Büro raus.

Das war einfach, sagte Kendall.

Ja, das war es. Ich dachte, wir müssten schon stärkeres Geschütz ausfahren, doch es hat ja alles geklappt, sagte James und legte seine Lippen auf die von Kendalls.

Kendall und James waren nun seit 2 Jahren ein Paar. Sie hatten schon Sex und waren seit einer Woche frisch verlobt. Natürlich freuten sich Carlos und Logan sehr für Kendall und James, da sie immer wusste, dass sie ein perfektes Paar abgeben würden.

Kendall und James lösten den Kuss und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. Sie fingen an zu lächeln und verbunden ihre Hände miteinander. Sie interessierten sich nicht dafür, was Leute über sie denken würden. Die Liebe war wichtiger.

Was wollen wir machen?, fragte James.

Gehen wir nach Hause und haben etwas Spaß… Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, zwinkerte Kendall.

Und wie ich es verstehe, sagte James dreckig.

~~Zurück bei Logan~~

Logan klopfte ständig an Carlos Tür, um sich beim ihn zu entschuldigen. Doch er hörte nur immer „Lass mich in Ruhe" oder „Verschwinde endlich" von Carlos. Logan seufzte frustriert und überlegte sich, was er noch tun könne, damit er Logan verzeihen würde. Doch auf einmal hörte er Rascheln und sah durch das Schlüsselloch. Er sah, wie sich Carlos nackt auszog und zu seinem Helm ging. Logan musste zugeben, dass Carlos gut bestückt war.  
Carlos legte sich auf seinem Bett und küsste seinen Helm. Logan konnte es nicht glauben, dass diese Szene ihn so an geilen würde, bis er dann die Beule in seiner Hose bemerkte. Er sah weiterhin durch das Schlüsselloch und sah, wie Carlos sein erregten Schwanz in einer der Löcher seines Helmes steckte. Carlos stöhnte auf und bewegte seinen Helm auf und ab und Logan beleckte sich die Lippen. Er musste dringend was gegen sein Problem in der Hose tun. Doch er konnte ja schlecht reinplatzen, vor allem wenn die Tür eh verschlossen war und wichsen konnte er auch nicht, da er sich nicht selbstbefriedigt hatte. Also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit….Camille, seine Scheinbeziehung. Sie würde sicher mit ihm schlafen. Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schrieb Camille eine SMS:

_Hallo Camille, _

_ich weiß, wie führen nureine Scheinbeziehung, aber ich bin im Moment so geil und ich würde dir gerne meine Jungfräulichkeit geben. Also wenn du Lust hast, bitte melden! ;-) _

_xoxo Logan _

_Kaum eine Minute später bekam er sofort eine Antwort von ihr: _

_Gerne würde ich mit dir Schlafen. _  
_Willst du aber nicht lieber deine Jungfräulichkeit an jemanden verlieren, den du liebst?_

_xoxo Camille _

_Logan schrieb sofort eine Antwort: _

_Derjenige, den ich liebe, fickt grade mit einem Helm rum._  
_Ich komme jetzt zu dir ;-) _  
_Bis gleich :D_

_xoxo Logan _

Logan legte sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche und lief auf der Stelle zu Camilles Apartment. Dort angekommen, klopfte er an die Tür und wartete, bis sie die Tür aufmachen würde. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand Camille nur in Unterwäsche rum und Logan beleckte sich die Lippen. Nachdem Logan drinnen war und Camille die Tür schloss, drückte Logan Camille gegen die Wand und küsste sie wild. Camille zog Logan dann in ihren Schlafzimmer und schubste Logan auf ihr Bett. Logan grinste nur vor Geilheit und zog sich sein Shirt aus. Camille kletterte dann auch aufs Bett und leckte an Logans Brustwarzen herum, was Logan zum Stöhnen brachte. Logan machte dann Camilles BH auf, zog es ihr aus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er knetete mit seinen Händen an ihre Titten herum und Camille stöhnte. Logan bemerkte, dass Camilles Höschen schon ganz feucht war und musste grinsen. Sie drehten sie so rum, dass Camille auf den Rücken lag und Logan ihr das Höschen auszog.

Dann begann Logan ihre Pussy zu lecken und Camille stöhnte auf.  
Logan zog sich dann seine Hose, mit samt seiner Boxer, aus und sein erregter Schwanz stand voll in seiner Pracht. Logan und Camille machten eine 69-Stellung. Logan leckte weiter an ihrer Pussy und fingerte sie auch ein wenig, während Camille Logans Schwanz nass lutschte. Nachdem Logan der Meinung war, dass sein Schwanz genug feucht war, änderten sie ihre Position, sodass Camille wie ein Hündchen saß.

Hast du ein Kondom da?, fragte er.

Nein, aber ich habe die Pille danach., sagte sie.

Das ist auch in Ordnung, sagte er.

Logan positionierte sich vor ihrer Pussy, nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand und steckte es in ihr rein. Beide stöhnten laut drauf los. Und Logan realisierte, dass er ab sofort kein Jungfrau mehr war. Logan begann Camille schnell und hart zu ficken. Sie änderten dann ihre Position, sodass Logan auf den Rücken lag und Camille ihn ritt. Logan hielt sie an der Hüfte fest und leckte nebenbei an Camilles Titten herum. Nach wenigen Stößen ritten sie beide ihren Orgasmus raus. Nachdem Logan genug Kraft hatte, zog er sich aus ihr heraus, zog sich wieder an und verließ ihre Wohnung ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Als er wieder im Apartment war, saß Carlos auf der Couch.

Hey Carlos, sagte Logan, doch Carlos ignorierte ihn.

Es tut mir Leid Carlos. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Ich war nur sauer, weil ich schon fast mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig war und ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, denn ich bin verliebt in dich, sagte Logan gradewegs heraus.

Wurde auch Zeit, dass du mir endlich sagst, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Ich wartete schon seit Monaten darauf, damit ich dir sagen kann, dass ich das selbe auch für dich fühle, sagte Carlos, stand auf und legte seine Lippen auf die von Logans.

Sind wir jetzt zusammen?, fragte Logan vorsichtig und Carlos nickte.

Es tut mir leid Carlos…Ich habe vorhin mit Camille geschlafen. Ich war geil und ich habe nicht auf mein Verstand gehört, doch, weiter kam er nicht, da Carlos wieder seine Lippen auf die von Logans legte.

Nachdem Kuss sah Carlos Logan an.

Ist schon okay. Ich bin dir nicht sauer, da wir da noch nicht zusammen waren, zwinkerte Carlos und küsste Logan wieder.


End file.
